


(Не) сова

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Совы — не то, чем кажутся





	(Не) сова

— Тебе не кажется, что в написании писем есть своя, особенная магия? Конечно, это всего лишь слова на бумаге, и они не обладают никакой силой. Но в строках, написанных чернилами на пергаменте, рождается нечто, невидимое, неосязаемое. Будто эти самые слова материализуются, превращаясь в сильнейшее заклинание. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, Ньют? — с надеждой спросил Дамблдор, глядя на своего бывшего ученика. 

Они сидели в небольшой гостиной Ньюта. Конечно же, тот не мог оставить без внимания визит своего любимого школьного учителя. На столе стояли изящные фарфоровые чашки, чайник и ваза со сладостями, из которой Дамблдор перетаскал уже внушительное количество конфет. 

— Да, кажется, я понимаю, о чем вы, — кивнул Ньют, не без интереса наблюдая, как очередная конфета перекочевала к Дамблдору.

— Это чудесно! Ты же сам пишешь письма, если я не ошибаюсь? Этой девушке из Америки. Тина, кажется?

— Да, вы не ошиблись. — Ньют почувствовал, как краснеет, и поспешно уставился в свою чашку, словно в ней скрывалось спасение от наводящих вопросов Дамблдора.

— Значит, ты должен понимать серьезность моей просьбы. — Дамблдор многозначительно поглядел на него.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я поработал вашей почтовой совой? — не выдержал Ньют, с вызовом посмотрев на Дамблдора. Тот только улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Что-то в этом роде. Но ведь совы — весьма благородные животные, они очень умны, и у них есть гордость. Единственный минус: послания, которые они доставляют, могут быть перехвачены, и ни одна сова не сообщит тебе об этом. Не находишь, что это ужасно... ммм... несправедливо, я бы сказал. 

— Ваше письмо настолько ценное, что вы не можете отправить его с совой? — удивился Ньют.

— Я бы так не сказал. Проблема скорее в адресате. Если письмо попадёт не в те руки, думаю, будет ужасно неловко абсолютно всем.

— В адресате? Дамблдор, только не говорите мне, что я должен буду доставить письмо _ему_! Есть множество способов, чтобы связаться с вашим адресатом. И поверьте, писать письмо — не самая лучшая идея! — попытался было протестовать Ньют, но Дамблдор его прервал:

— Ни один из этих способов не сработает. Только письмо, и его должен будешь доставить именно ты. Пожалуйста.

Он умоляюще посмотрел на Ньюта. Этот взгляд мог заставить расчувствоваться кого угодно. Даже если бы Дамблдор попросил отправиться на другой конец света, Ньют не смог бы отказать. Он выполнил всё, что от него требовалось, и даже больше — доставил в Лондон ответное письмо Гриндельвальда. Но кажется, что эти двое настолько вошли во вкус, что не могли остановиться. Ньют чувствовал себя глупо — да просто ужасно, — каждую неделю отправляясь на юг Франции.

Его путь неизменно лежал к небольшому шато, стены которого были оплетены вьющимися растениями. Когда он закрывал за собой железную калитку в живой, изумительно пахнущей хвоей изгороди, в доме уже знали о его прибытии. Каждый раз на пороге его встречала высокая зеленоглазая женщина с полными чувственными губами и взглядом орлицы. От этого взгляда Ньют чувствовал себя маленьким беззащитным крольчонком, попавшим в лапы хищника. 

Она усаживала его на мягкий диван в круглой гостиной, забирала письмо и говорила, что нужно подождать. При этом она садилась рядом и молча сверлила его изучающим взглядом, под которым Ньют ощущал себя раздетым. Примерно через час после его прихода к ним выходил сам Гриндельвальд. Не говоря ни слова, стремительным шагом он направлялся к дивану. Всегда заходил сзади, так что удавалось рассмотреть только тонкие красивые пальцы, протягивающие очередной конверт.

Так продолжалось уже несколько месяцев. Ньют был на пределе, но помощь пришла оттуда, откуда он сам не ожидал. В один из визитов в шато, ожидая ответа на очередное письмо, он тяжко вздохнул. Розье, молчаливая надзирательница, которую приставил к нему Гриндельвальд, посмотрела на него с нескрываемым сочувствием.

— Mon cher, — обратилась она к нему, — зачем же вы всюду носите с собой этот чемодан? Должно быть, он ужасно тяжелый.

— Нет, он не такой тяжелый, как может показаться. — Ньют помотал головой. — Мне приходится носить с собой некоторых животных, которых я не могу оставить дома...

— А если с вами что-то случится в пути? — Розье вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Тогда эти животные обречены. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Но поверьте, я не собираюсь ввязываться в неприятности... Хотя, кажется, уже ввязался.

— Да уж. Чаю не желаете? — спросила она, явно чтобы сменить тему. 

Ньют не успел ответить, как по воздуху к ним подплыли медный чайник, из носика которого валил пар, и пара чашек.

— Похоже, — продолжила Розье сунув Ньюту в руки чашку с блюдцем, — вам надоела эта возня с письмами. Герр Гриндельвальд тоже не может спокойно работать из-за них. Не буду скрывать, вы мне не слишком нравитесь. Вероятно, это взаимно. Но, — она обольстительно улыбнулась, — мы можем помочь другу другу.

***

Через неделю Ньют, как обычно, встретился с Дамблдором на одной из лондонских крыш, чтобы передать ему письмо от Геллерта. Стоило только Альбусу коснуться конверта, как под ногами всё завертелось. Секунду спустя он обнаружил, что стоит с письмом в руках посреди темной комнаты, окна которой были завешаны плотными зеленоватыми портьерами.

— Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать суть этой игры, — раздался за его спиной знакомый язвительный голос.

— Геллерт! Так и думал, что это ты всё подстроил!

Альбус резко обернулся, ожидая подвоха, но Геллерт выглядел скучающим. Он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и спокойно разглядывал Альбуса.

— Вот и не угадал. Похоже, что «нашим людям» надоела игра в почтовых сов, и они решили устроить нам рандеву. Очень мило, не находишь?

— Я ухожу, — процедил Альбус сквозь зубы.

— Попробуй, — спокойно ответил Геллерт и улыбнулся. — Но учти, что мы взаперти. Кто бы это ни сделал, они очень постарались, чтобы мы не сбежали. По крайней мере, не могли сбежать некоторое время. Ты куда-то торопишься?

— Я не хотел с тобой встречаться. — Альбус наконец-то перестал отрицать происходящее и сел в кресло напротив, снимая перчатки.

— И потому писал мне пламенные письма? По крайней мере, у нас есть отличный шанс просто поговорить. Как ты всегда хотел.

— Да, поговорить, — вздохнул Альбус. — Я тридцать с лишним лет только и мечтал об этой возможности.


End file.
